A New Buddy
by Maximum.Overload
Summary: This story takes place in Tsubasa High school, where Kurogane meets a rather irritating transfer student at the beginning of second semester. Based on KuroxFai roleplay between Maximum Overload and Risa Manei.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning of second semester… at least I'm halfway through this stinkin' year.

Kurgoane heaved a sigh as he re-entered through the wide metal doors of Tsubasa High school. As soon as he stepped though, almost of cue, millions of voices surged through Kurogane's ears making it entirely impossible for him to think.

Damn, so noisy!

Slowly he made his way through the crowed halls of the school, towering over most of the other students as he walked. As he headed towards his classroom, since he really had nothing better to do, he could hear little snippets of gossip from neighboring students huddled in little circles. It sounded a lot like, _"Geez did you hear that…" "No way!" "I hope the math test isn't…" "Ha! That's a laugh, you actually thought…" "Hey! Stop making fun of…"_

Kurogane shook his head lightly trying to not to focus on the stupid gossip flowing through his ears. Finally he came across his class room door "Rm. 122", aka History. He widely opened the door only taking a few long strides till he reached his desk in the very back corner of the room (which was convenient for snoozing off during class without the teacher really noticing).

Of course at the moment the room was empty, Kurogane was always the first in the classroom, since he wasn't much of a people person. In fact most people he found annoying, so he didn't have many friends to socialize with…. like he'd waste his time talking about nonsense. He leaned back in his chair casually swinging his long legs on top of the desk, waiting for the bell to ring and start this damn class already!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nope, nope. No, wait… I turned the wrong way. WHERE ARE THE LOCKERS? Ahh! I'm going to be late! Uh…oh wait…

Fai has scurried around the entire school trying to find his locker, before he was late for his first class. But of course, it ended up being right where he first started searching about half an hour ago. He laughed softly bonking himself lightly of the head, a smile fitted nicely across his face. Quickly he stuffed his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, retrieving a small square of paper.

He unfolded it many times before it was at its normal size, the faint black letters dancing across the sheet.

"Schedule." He read aloud to himself, and then carefully traced his finger until it reached his first period class; he smiled widely.

"History! What a lovely subjet." Then with a few quick smooth movements his history book and binder were in hand, his bag now stuffed in the locker along with the rest of his contents. All of a sudden the loud shrill of the bell rung, echoing through the now empty halls.

"Perfect." He muttered sarcastically as he ran off in the wrong direction to find his history class.

What a great way to start off in a new school!

Around 10 minutes later he was panting lightly, running around the whole school for the third time today had really taken it out of him, but finally he stood before his first period class door; Rm. 122. What a pity, he'd start out his first day in this new school looking all tired, out of breath, probably red faced and sweaty.

He quickly placed a pretty convincing smile upon his features, and lightly knocked on the door. The soft sound of his foot tapping on the tile echoed softly through the hall as he impatiently waited for 31 quick seconds, before the door swung open (yes he counted).

"Oh? Who do we have here?" Fai's pale blue eyes looked up to see a tall, pale man, with long black hair, draping over his shoulders along with a calm looking face, and an even calmer voice.

"Oh, hello, I am a new student here. The principle asked me to give this to you." Fai responded holding out another small square of paper.

"Ahh, so you are." The teacher said smiling down at the new student.

"Come in, come in. My name is Mr. Ashura, why don't you introduce yourself to the class hmm?" Mr. Ashura suggested as he led the somewhat still out of breath blonde into the front of the class.

"Ah yes. My name is Fai, Fai D. Flowright."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane was slowly slipping into unconsciousness as the teacher went to answer the door. Slowly Kurogane could feel the need to sleep tugging at his heavy eyelids when a soft voice like velvet, coming from the front of the room, interrupted his sleeping trance.

"_Ah yes. My name is Fai, Fai D. Flowright."_

Kurogane's eyes opened unwillingly, curious as to whom that voice belonged to, since he'd never hear it before. It took a moment or two for his eye to focus on the lanky figure standing next to the teacher, but eventually his eyes adjusted to the sight of a skinny student with messy blonde hair along with faint blue eyes, and a warm grin smacked across his face. Kurogane narrowed his eyes slightly.

Great I was so close to dozing off.

He blinked a few times hoping sleep would find him again before long.

"Mr. Flowright is a new transfer student here at Tsubasa High School, please make him feel welcome." Mr. Ashura cast a glance at Fai noticing the slight redness in his cheeks, and the small uneven movement of his chest. He smile slightly, then returned his gaze back to the class.

"I'm sure Mr. Flowright isn't very acquainted with the school grounds yet, would anyone be willing to help show him to his classes today?" in response the class stayed utterly silent, making Mr. Ashura shutter slightly from embarrassment. His eyes glanced around the classroom franticly, hoping for someone, anyone to volunteer, and soon his eyes landed on a half asleep teen in the back corner of the room; a certain gleam filled his eyes.

"Mr. Kurogane would you like to volunteer to help Mr. Flowright with his schedule today?"

Mr. Ashura watched Kurogane blink is confusion a few times before his crimson eyes focused on him.

"What?" Kurogane asked, since he hadn't really been focusing on what the teacher's spill was about. Mr. Ashura heaved a sigh.

"I said, would you like to help Mr. Flowright here by guiding him to his classes today?" There was a moment of dead silence before a small chuckle escaped Kurogane's lips.

"Yeah… sure. Like hell I will." Mr. Ashura frowned at the smirk slapped across Kurogane's face.

"Extra credit will be given."

There was another moment of silence before Mr. Ashura heard a deep mumble form Kurogane, which he recognized as surrender. He then gave a warm smile of triumph, "Thank you Mr. Kurogane." Then he titled his head back towards Fai, "Now Mr. Flowright please pick a seat and class will begin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai's pastel blue eyes followed Mr. Ashura's gaze to the tan teen in the far back. He took a breath and exhaled slowly trying to even his breathing and regain his normal pale color on his cheeks.

After the exchange between the teacher and that student, Fai gave a small laugh, yet he was in a bit of awe at how this 'Kurogane' treated the teacher's authority. Once Mr. Ashura asked him to take a seat Fai nodded understandingly, his eyes however not once leaving the raven haired teen. Something seemed to click in his mind, he might have a bit of fun with this 'Kurogane'.

He merrily began to skip a scenic route to the desk he'd decided to choose, it was in the very back of the room to the left of his new escort, lucky the desk was available. Casually he took his seat and looked at the schedule, which had been folded many times, in his hand flipping it occasionally trying to read it.

"How the…wha?" he muttered staring at his schedule in, what seemed, utter confusion. He smiled secretly hoping the others around him would have heard his slip up, thinking something was wrong.

"Hey Kuro-tan! How do I read this schedule?" he asked looking over to his right. He smiled a mischievous glint in his eyes. He wondered what the class would think of the cute nickname he just gave Kurogane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane heard a loud crack, he wondered if it was his manly pride. He jerked his head to glare at Fai's stupid smile.

"What the hell did you call me?!" Kurogane growled, his crimson eyes flaming with rage, at how his name had been twisted into that kind of nickname! Murmurs arose all around the room, as Kurogane waited for Fai's answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai laughed, "Kuro-tan. Would you rather prefer another?" Fai put a finger on his chin thoughtfully feeling the faint rage radiating off Kurogane.

"Hmm…I know how about Kuro-puppy! You do look like a cute weittle puppy when you're all angwy like that." He said slurring the wongs 'little' and 'angry' to make it sound more cute. He couldn't help laughing lightly as he looked at what damage he'd done, through his half lidded eyes.

He heard the murmurs of the students around him, but paid no attention. He doubted Kurogane would get away with hurting him in the class. But then again… with the way he treated the teacher….

Fai scooted closer to the edge of his seat just in case he did need to make a break for it. Casually he held out his schedule in near Kurogane's face.

"Can you tell me what class I have next? Pwease Kuro-woof?" he begged playfully, still smiling mischievously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane twitched slightly beginning to lean more and more out of his seat towards Fai.

"Hello no! Call me Kurogane! Get it! KuroGANE!!" In the back of his mind he was seriously considering strangling Fai right now, he didn't care ifa teacher was in the room, heck he didn't care if they put him in suspension for this. No one had made his so ticked off so quickly before, he just wanted to get his hands around Fai's scrawny little neck for a minute, just one minute, that'd be all it took! One minute…

His hands trembled, he wanted that terribly. However out of curiosity Kurogane glanced at the schedule only inches from his face, running through Fai's classes quickly. All of a sudden his eye widened, a horrified expression forming on his face as he realized Fai had a handful of the same classes HE had!

"Damn…" Kurogane mumbled still in shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai's smile only widened as he leaned forward a bit, "Ok Kuro-poo!" He laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurogane's hands tremble and the anger shake him slightly, this only caused Fai to smirk.

"Oh! I got Kuro-tan angry. Kuro-woof should really learn how to control his temper!" Fai wiggled his finger at Kurogane as if scolding him for his outburst.

Faintly he heard a fellow student nearby whispering to his neighbor, "Look at how close he's getting to Kurogane… when he's angry!"

"You think we'll be invited to his funeral?" another voice popped in.

Fai chuckled at this, the worry of it barely affecting him. He leaned in closer as he heard Kurogane curse under his breath, as he stared at the sheet. Fai faced his schedule towards him this time trying to see what made Kurogane curse. Gosh, why couldn't he read this stupid thing? He sighed as if something troubled him terribly then looked into Kurogane's eyes, "What is it Kuro-tan?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane twitched a few more times, this Fai guy was reall starting to piss him off! He tore his eyes from the schedule to Fai.

"Why you! My name is KUROGANE DAMMIT!" Kurogane then lunged out for Fai, grabbing the loose cloth of his hoodie and pulled Fai up to his face, shaking him a bit.

"Mr. Kurogane, would you please put the poor transfer student down and tell him what class he has next… IF you don't mind!" Mr. Ashura called out his voice only slightly more grave than calm.

Kurogane turned to glance at Mr. Ashura for a moment, then his eyes met up with Fai again and, unwillingly, he loosened his grip on Fai's hoodie, sitting himself back in his seat.

"You have gym next period." Kurogane grumbled loud enough for Fai and the others around him to hear. Kuro didn't mention though, that he too had gym next period. Gruffly he settled his chin into his left palm and turned his head to stare at the right wall of the classroom.

"Thank you Mr. Kurogane."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai gasped only slightly at the force of Kurogane's pull, his eyes where a bit wider than normal and his mouth slightly agape before he fixed his features. Fai's wide smile returned as big as ever, his eyes returning to being half lidded once more.

"Now, now, no need to get angry." He said as if Kurogane was being silly about this, however a slight feeling of relief filled Fai when Kurogane loosened his grip, eventually letting him go.

He sighed lightly as he sat down a content smile still placed upon his lips. He quickly wiped out his notebook and a black ballpoint pen, staring blankly at the blank sheet of notebook paper, his smile still in place. All the other voices around him, including the teacher's, had drowned out into a dull noises, however one voice Fai heard as clear as ever.

"_You have gym next period."_ Kurogane had said. Fai turned to see Kurogane was facing away from him. His smile widened a bit, "Thank you Kuro-kuro."


	2. A New Game

**Hyuu! Risa-chan here! I write all the even chapters! Hope you guys like it so far. I quite enjoyed writting this with my oh so talented roleplaying buddy here pokes maximum She made me seem so much better at this in the last chapter! I shall call her Maxi! Why, 'cause I want to. Anyways, hope you like it! Oh! Btw, I roleplay Fai-fai and Kurogane is all Maxi's!!**

How this works really is me and Maxi roleplay the characters then we each rewrite the replies into chapters, but still keeping them in the reply order. Sounds good? Good!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bell shrilled above as it ended first period. Most of the students in the classroom rushed out the door either too go to their next classes or to chat with friends between the periods. Kurogane got up from his desk sighing irritably, Fai was really someone to annoy him and thanks to Mr.Ashura he'd be stuck showing him his classes all day. Another groan escaped his lips as he headed out the classroom door, his bag slung loosely over one shoulder.

He glanced back to see if Fai were following him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The bell awoke Fai from his trance with a jolt. He looked this way and that untill his eyes fell on Kurogane...leaving. Fai grabbed his stuff quickly and ran after him. "Kuro-Kuro! Wait up!" He calld, catching up to the raven haired teen.

He smiled widely, his eyes half lidded as he walked beside Kurogane. He was shorter then him by much, the top of his head barely reaching Kurogane's shoulder. He side glanced at Kurogane, smiling widely. "What class do you have next Kuro-pipi?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane grimaced slightly as the blond transfer student followed by his side as they made their way to the gym.

"Gym." Kurogane answered bluntly. Usually gym was his favorite class, all he hoped was that Fai wouldn't ruin it for him. He opened one of the two doors to the gym, waiting for Fai to go through. "The lockers are to the south of the gym." Kurogane said as he pointed towards a door that had 'Boy's locker room' painted on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai looked around the room. It was a lot like any other gym he had seen except a bit bigger. "Hyuu!" His 'whistling' sound echoed the large gym. A couple strangers glanced at him weirdly before turning back to their own conversations. Fai just ignored them, instead he smiled up at Kurogane and began to walk towards the locker room.

"Are you coming Kuro-pii?" He asked loudly, the nickname echoing around the room in his soft velvet voice as he had planned. This earned him quiet a few stares that didn't bother him, though he did laugh a bit when he noticed some were directed towards Kurogane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane growled. "It's KuroGANE!" He shouted then quickly stomped off towards the locker room, not pausing to wait for Fai.

After Kurogane changed into his loose white T-shirt and black sweats he re-entered the gym. He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, waiting for the coaches to start class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai laughed and followed Kurogane into the locker rooms, only to exit shortly after in a white T-shirt with blue trim that was slightly to short for any normal guy to wear, but then again who said Fai was normal, and plain shorts. He smiled and stood near Kurogane, not really wanting to chat with his new classmates. He enjoyed tormenting Kurogane, it was rather amusing.

"Okay, everyone gather 'round." A loud voice silenced the various conversations as it rang through the gym. Fai smiled and guess it was time for class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For once Kurogane was actually relived that the coach had called class to start. Maybe now this Fai kid would leave him alone.

"Alright, todays activity will be dodge ball. If anyone doesn't know the rules raise your hand." The coach hollered over the students, not expecting anyone to raise their hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai head turned in the direction of the coach as he yelled the game to the class. "Dodge ball?" He murmured softly, mostly too himself though he made it loud enough for Kurogane beside him to hear. He tilted his head, looking at the coach and slowly raised his hand. "I don't!" He called and smiled widely as he waved his hand in the air. All the growing conversations stopped immediately as the whole class turned towards the new blond kid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, wondering who the hell wouldn't know what dodge ball was.

The coached looked over at Fai's raised hand, then to his innocent smiling face. He blinked once then cleared his throat.

"Since not all of us here are acquainted with the game..." The coach began, glancing at Fai as he did so. "There are two teams, each team has too throw balls at the other, trying to hit the other players. If someone gets hit with a ball they're out. The team who has no players left loses while the other wins." He turned back to the strange blond boy. "You catch all that?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Basically you **Dodge** the **Ball** right?" Fai responded, putting an finger to his chin as if he was thinking. He laughed softly and threw his finger into the air. "It sounds like fun!" He shouted with a wide, closed eyes smile. He opened his eyes again as he caught glimpses of people whispering to their neighbors, staring at him. He giggle softly at this. What a great way to start the year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane stared at Fai for a several moments. How stupid was he? In the back of his mind he wondered what kind of school Fai had come from that he never played dodge ball.

The coach nodded, almost having the same thoughts as Kurogane. "Alright then, everyone get in a line so I can divide you into two teams." The coach ordered then blew hard on his whistle, making everyone jump and instantly form on long line against the wall. The coach walked down the line as he numbered everyone. "One, two. One, two..."

Eventually he approached Fai and pointed at him. "One." Then he moved his finger to Kurogane. "Two." And carried on.  
Kurogane smirked slight, this was his chance for payback and he wouldn't even get in trouble for it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai laughed softly and stepped into the line beside Kurogane. He watched as the coach ordered the teams. He smiled a fake smile and turned to poke Kurogane in the arm. "Do you like this game Kuro-tan?" He asked, turning his fake smile and sapphire eyes up to the taller boy. Behind his voice was a slight strain, his eye lids fell more over his eyes as he thought silently to himself.

It was the coach who pulled him from his thoughts as he numbered them. Something clicked inside Fai as he looked up at Kurogane, his eyes widened slightly and his smile faded. "I'm not on Kuro-pipi's team?!" His cry echoed around the almost silent gym, his eyes falling to slits once more as he smiled deviously. Oh yes, this would be fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane glared at Fai as the silly nickname echoed off the wall. He was about to shout at the stupid blond but refrained himself, knowing he'd get his revenge soon enough.

"Ha! Hell no! You're not on my team!" Kurogane smirked darkly and, as everyone else started to head towards their teams, Kurogane walked off towards the side where all the twos were gathering. In his head he wondered how Fai's reaction would look once Kurogane had hit him. He smiled at the thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai stared after Kurogane, his fake smile not vanishing. Once the raven haired teen was on the right side Fai giggled to himself and skipped to the center of his team's side.

"Okay everyone! Get ready and-" The coach blew his whistle once more and started throwing medium sized dodge balls at everyone. Fai caught one and held it, looking up at Kurogane.

He smiled to himself and threw it at one of Kurogane's team-mates. He made it look weak but, as the ball hit the random kit in the chest, it sent him stumbling back a bit, clutching the spot where the ball had hit. "Hyuu! Did I do it right Kuro-puppy?!" Fai called over the cry of the students, waving at Kurogane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane caught one of the balls and looked over at Fai just in time to see him hit one of his teammates.

God, he's so stupid!

Kurogane quickly thought then smirked darkly and ran closer towards the white line that divided the teams to create momentum. "My name is KUROGANE" He shouted as he chucked the red ball at Fai, aiming for his pale face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai gave a huge smile and nimbly stepped to the left as the ball hurled at him and then past him. Instead of hitting the intent target the ball hit a girl standing behind Fai in the face. He heard a sickening crack and noted that Kurogane had broken the girls nose. "Hyuu! What a strong arm you have Kuro-poo!" he called as he heard the crying girl shuffle to the side lines.

Fai caught another ball and threw it once more at a member of the opposing team. He made it look like a weak throw again, but as it hit the kid it obviously had power behind it. "The point of the game is too **Dodge** the ball!" He called as if the other person was the one who didn't know how to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane stared slighting in shock for a moment. How'd the blond dodge that?! He really didn't pay much attention to the broken nose he'd just given the girl; instead he quickly caught another ball and hurled it at Fai one again. He really didn't have to worry about getting hit by anyone else because everyone knew that he could easily break their noses with a ball if he wanted too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai did a little twist with his feet so he was out of the way of the ball yet he caught it easily with his hands. He threw it back at another one of Kurogane's teammates instead of his own attacker. His target tried to get out of the way but still got hit on the back of the leg. Can't blame the girl for trying, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane twitched a few times. How was Fai dodging his throws?! Kurogane was going to get him no matter how good Fai could dodge! Immediately he grabbed the ball that Fai had used to knock out one of his teammates and threw it hard at Fai. Then, without pausing to see if it hit the target or not, Kurogane soon had another ball in his grasp and chucked it at Fai as well. He continued picking up and throwing as many balls he could get, his eyes burning with determination and fierce rage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai laughed softly and ran to the right as Kurogane hurled dodge balls his way. "Wee!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air as he out ran the legions of plastic red balls. He spun and grabbed one that he could have easily dodged and threw it at another one of Kuroganes teammates.

He glanced at his own team as he continued his attempt to dodge the balls. Everyone was out now in Kuroganes rampage. Fai laughed softly. One against three would easily turn into one against one. He caught two balls as they whipped towards him, catching them easily with both hands and chucked them back at the opposing team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane watched as the two balls hit his remaining teammates, making it just him and Fai. He was pretty ticked that none of his throws were hitting Fai. How was he supposed to get this damn blond out?! Kurogane growled as a hush fell over the students that had gathered, at a safe distance, around the court.

"I don't think anyone has held out this long against Kurogane." A few whispered amongst themselves. Kuroganes eyes narrowed.

And he won't be for long!

Kurogane picked up both the balls that had got his teammates out and hurled them at Fai once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai smiled widely and jumped up just as the balls were about to hit him. "Hmm, you'll have to do better then that Kuro-tan!" He called as he nimbly landed on his feet again. He picked up another two balls and threw them at Kurogane. Then, after his hands were free, he sent another two and then another until there were a dozen whipping their way towards Kurogane.

He smirked and stood there, leaning back yet with a straight posture and his hips jutted out in a rather girly way. His too-short-for-a-guy shirt showed his belly button as he watched, waiting to see if Kurogane could dodge in time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS KUROG-" Kurogane couldn't finish his sentence, because he was now too busy dodging Fais attacks.

Damn! Why is he this good! He is just a stupid blond!!

This was getting irritating for Kurogane and as a ball came for his head he caught it and threw it back at Fai, while still dodging the many balls coming towards him. The good news; the attack was starting to die down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OKAY KURO-POO!!" He yelled back, laughing as he nimbly stepped to the left, letting the ball fall to the ground without picking it up. This was fun watching Kurogane's face as Fai dodged all his shots!

He pushed his messy hair away from his sapphire eyes. "Come on Kuro-chii! You can do better then that!" He gestured to the ball that lay stilled by his foot. Fai still hadn't picked it up nor would he. For now he was having fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuroganes rage was near its limit. Immediately he picked up two balls and threw them at Fai with hard force. "STOP GIVING ME STUPID NICKNAMES!!" Kurogane was on a rampage; throwing as many balls as he could non-stop, his eyes in a burning rage. The students around the court stared at the ongoing battle in awe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai smiled as the barrage of bullet like dodge balls flew at him. He easily jumped to the side and ran between them, around them and jumped over them. He panted as the swarm slowed to a stop. He landed on a knee and panted, sweat beads falling off of his forehead. He'll have to end this now or else he'll lose soon!

"You know you love them Kuro-wanko!!" He called and grabbed a dodge ball and flung it at Kurogane with such force it moved with blinding speed. It would be interesting to see Kurogane dodge **that!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurogane was now in a blind rage, seeing none of the dodge balls had hit Fai. The stupid nickname rang through the gym, snapping something inside him.

"What the hell did you just call me! I'm not a DOG!! It's KURO-" In his blind rage Kurogane didn't notice the ball Fai had thrown until it was too late.

WHAM!

Kurogane got hit square in the square in the chest, causing him to slam hard against the gym floor. He laid there for a few moments as he processed what had just happened. The loud whisperers and exclamations told him the facts were right, along with the fact that Kurogane was looking at the high white ceiling. Immediately Kurogane flipped up on his feet, staring Fai down.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!!" He roared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews feed starving roleplayers/writers! puppy eyes DON'T LET US DIE /enddramatic-ness.**


End file.
